<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Summer Soldier by Always111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605364">The Summer Soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always111/pseuds/Always111'>Always111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Am Groot (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Multi, Old-Fashioned Steve Rogers, Post-Endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always111/pseuds/Always111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is discovered after Endgame, a mysterious girl with strange powers and Bucky Barnes feels drawn to her. But there's a secret between them, something that could be 'Avenger Business'...</p><p>Set after Endgame, I've changed nothing about the deaths or people who live in the world, only added to it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grains of sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a child<br/>you would wait<br/>and watch from far away<br/>but you always knew that you'd be the one to work while they all play</p><p>-Warriors by Imagine Dragons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Storm-tossed waves crashed onto the beach, spray flying high into the dark sky, wind howling eerily. Sand tortured under the restless feet of the two men, the beach deserted. On the opposite side, five masked figures watched them with hostile stares and weapons designed to kill clutched in their arms, the evidence of humanity's desire for power, for control. The black clouds scurried overhead, harsh wind tearing them to shreds, waves sending drops of spray onto sensitive skin. </p><p>A figure, at about halfway-point, stepped down onto the sand, and the two opposing sides stiffened. A young girl walked down to the waves, where she sat on the sand, relaxed, completely at ease. The men's eyes picked out a white sundress and sandals, hair long and golden, blue eyes that reflected the stormy, steel-grey seas. </p><p>She seemed unaware of the immediate danger; playfully arranging the shells at her feet, she set her sandals beside her and dug small feet into the wet sand. </p><p>The hostile men levelled their guns at her, making their opposition run forward. Sand flew high into the air as they ran, intent on rescuing the innocent young girl from death, but the bullets fired.</p><p>A single ray of sunlight fell from the scurrying clouds onto the girl's body, bathing her in warm, almost holy light, and the bullets bounced back, falling to the sand harmlessly, transformed into shells. A small hand picked one up and added it to the collection in front of her.</p><p>The two men froze on their way to save her, exchanging glances. One had long, shoulder-length hair, dressed all in leather armour with a metal arm just visible, the other was slim and dark and was holding a striped shield defensively. The masked gunners ran forward to meet them.</p><p>From either side of the girl, the two groups raced toward each other, spray and sand coating their bodies, hair tossed and blown by the fierce wind, sand being kicked in plumes from their running feet. The smaller of the two lifted off the ground on metal wings. As weapons emerged from either side, the little girl stood up and turned to face them.</p><p>Two small hands held out to either side, their weapons warped and twisted, useless. Guns fell to the ground and knives twisted into unrecognisable blobs of hot metal, melted as if under extreme heat, making the men cry out. The majestic wings folded themselves up, the metal arm moved inside a pocket and stayed there, as the sun illuminated the girl's body and made her glow with power.</p><p>And suddenly, there were screams.</p><p>The masked men fell to the ground, iron masks melted into red-hot liquid, burning their skin. As the storm swept in, rain splashing on the liquid, there were sizzles and cries. The entire group of masked figures turned and ran.</p><p>The two men on her other side felt themselves fall to the ground, pushed by some unseen force. Their eyes followed her as she slipped on her sandals and skipped off lightly, disappearing into the darkness of the storm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soldier keep on marching on<br/>Head down til the work is done<br/>Waiting on that morning sun<br/>Soldier keep on marching on</p><p>-Soldier by Fleurie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sam, I was thinking..."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"Look, Bucky, forget her, okay? She's some sort of a... a magic thingy. She can damn well take care of herself."</p><p>The two looked at each other in annoyance. Sam threw his shield at a tree and it lodged itself in the bark. Grumbling loudly, Sam heaved himself to his feet and wandered over to retrieve it.</p><p>"How does it always come back to Steve?" Sam asked in frustration, looking the shield over. Bucky shrugged and turned back to the mirror, methodically cutting hair after hair. A circle of hair lay on the ground beneath his chair, a dull brown.</p><p>After a short silence, Sam broke it again. "Look, I get what you mean, but I don't know if we wanna open that door, Bucky. She's more powerful than... than point break! And the last time I went on a manhunt, we found you."</p><p>"Wow, that must've been terrible," drawled Bucky, the last of his hair falling to the floor. He turned his head from side to side, pleased with the new style. Sam wolf-whistled and clapped him on the back as he walked by to retrieve the shield, which had stuck itself inside another tree. </p><p>"She's on our side."</p><p>"Is she?" Sam looked unsure. "That was one creepy kid-"</p><p>"All the more reason to help her-"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Bucky looked up at Sam, surprised. Sam shrugged. "Steve wouldn't leave her. I'll help you find her, but if she ends up killing everybody, that's on you, deal?"</p><p>Bucky nodded and the two shook hands. "Deal."</p><p>*****<br/>
Skye moved to face the mirror, critically looking over her new outfit, smoothing her hair, which was a dark brown. She shook her head at herself, closed her eyes, and when she re-opened them, her hair was red, eyes green. Only her facial features remained the same; prominent cheekbones, a strong jawline, lips perfectly aligned with a turned-up nose. She nodded and moved to the doorway.</p><p>The redwood door creaked open, and as Skye stepped into the dusty hallway, she stiffened, sensing someone's presence. Her green eyes locked onto brown ones and she blinked in surprise, which turned to shock. </p><p>"Hey," Sam said, stepping out of the shadows. "We're here to find a kid?"</p><p>"You're not getting her," Skye said calmly, barring the entrance to the door. Bucky stepped out of the shadows and joined Sam.</p><p>"We weren't asking."</p><p>A gun and a shield were readied, and Skye raised her hands, looking for a window. She couldn't fight unless the sunlight could reach her. </p><p>"Fine, take a look," she said, stepping away from the door. Sam nodded at Bucky and disappeared into the room, his footsteps disappearing. Skye edged toward the window on the landing, a single shaft of sunlight falling onto the threadbare carpet, illuminating the vase of dead roses on the small table. Bucky loaded his gun and she stopped moving. </p><p>"Who are you, and what do you know about the girl?"</p><p>"I'll never help you," she replied coldly. Bucky lowered his gun and approached her, making Skye take a few steps back, into the sunlight. As his mouth opened to say something, she jumped up, flipping out through the window and disappearing out of sight. Bucky cried out and rushed to the window, staring down the forty levels to the ground, expecting to see a body, but what he saw surprised him even more.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She was gone.</p><p>"Bucky?" Sam called, racing to his side, taking in the smashed window. The two looked at each other, confused. "There's no one in the apartment."</p><p>"Who could survive a fall from a forty level skyscraper?" asked Bucky, and then it dawned on him. He turned to Sam, and they both realised simultaneously.</p><p>"A winter soldier?" gasped Sam, horrified.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a long day<br/>Without you my friend<br/>And I'll tell you all about it<br/>When I see you again</p><p>-See You Again by Wiz Khalifa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye sat at the grimy table, the surface encrusted with grease and old scuff marks, a mug of drink in front of her. She had changed into an old, scarred woman, her eyes hooded and her clothing torn. The pub was lit by the lights above the bar, one of them blinking a little. The barmaid repeatedly wiped a mug while staring into space.</p><p>The door opened and a man entered; Bucky. Skye immediately ducked her head but he didn't notice, walking straight up to the barmaid and asking a question that Skye just missed. The barmaid nodded toward Skye.</p><p>His light footsteps moved toward her and then he was behind her, tapped her on the arm. "Ma'am?"</p><p>She nodded, showing that she was listening, but not looking at him, scared that he'd recognise her eyes. She didn't know who he was or what he looked like and was curious, but she wouldn't risk it.</p><p>"I'm looking for a young woman, brunette, blue eyes? Have you seen her?"</p><p>"No." Skye took another drink. Bucky hesitated behind her, and then made as if to move off. Skye looked up and their eyes met for a second.</p><p>Immediately, her leg kicked out and sent him flying into the bar, shattering glasses. The barmaid screamed and ran out of the door into the night. Glass fell to the ground with the sound of chimes.</p><p>Bucky scrambled to his feet, but the pub was empty. She was gone.</p><p>Skye heard his footsteps behind her, fast, faster than hers. She stopped and turned to face him.</p><p>Under a streetlamp, Bucky caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. Skye looked down at the metal arm, and tears formed in her eyes, unwanted. </p><p>"Why are you running?" he asked finally, the metal fingers cold on her warm skin. She pulled free, the two figures illuminated in the cold light of the streetlamp, the darkness closing in around them. Skye hesitated, then looked straight into his face, swallowing the lump in her throat.</p><p>"Why are you following?" she countered, her voice unsteady. Her body had changed back to its usual form, stronger as a young woman. </p><p>Bucky smiled a little. "Because you've got a secret, and we want to help you." </p><p>Skye's face was tortured. He didn't remember, truly. </p><p>"If I'm your mission, finish it," she said finally, squaring her shoulders. "God knows they've been trying for a while." Bucky paused, confused. Skye ploughed on. "You don't know me, do you? No, you wouldn't. I had to follow your every command. I had to watch as they wiped you, again and again, as punishment for my mistakes. I don't want this anymore, Bucky! I don't want you in my life!"</p><p>"How do you know my name?" he asked, stepping backwards, horrified. "You're with HYDRA?"</p><p>"Aren't you?"</p><p>They both spoke in unison. "I ran away."</p><p>Silence. A dog barked somewhere in the distance. </p><p>"Haven't you figured it out?" Skye asked finally, turning away. "I'm your opposite. The summer soldier."</p><p>And she moved off into the night, leaving Bucky standing stricken under the streetlamp.</p><p>*****<br/>
<em>"I want to run away," his lips said. Behind him, two uniformed agents approached, grabbing his shoulders, tearing the bodies apart, pushing Bucky into a white chair. She watched helplessly as they forced him into obedience, torturing him, his screams rebounding off white walls and white-clothed bodies, their faces impassive. She watched as he opened his eyes, confused, and they recited the trigger words.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Soldier?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ready to comply."<em></em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I want to run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my nightmare<br/>I think you're gonna like it<br/>I think you're gonna feel like you belong<br/>A nocturnal vacation<br/>Unnecessary sedation<br/>You want to feel at home 'cause you belong</p><p>-Welcome To My Nightmare by Alice Cooper</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam's eyes followed Bucky as his friend roved the apartment room restlessly. Eventually, Sam spoke.</p><p>"I guess she knew you before they...?" Sam trailed off. Bucky nodded and moved to the window, looking lost. "So she liked you."</p><p>"Sam..."</p><p>"What? She just admitted that they tortured you to torture her! You don't wanna know more about that?"</p><p>Bucky turned and glared at his friend. "That's not exactly my biggest concern right now."</p><p>Sam sighed and picked up his bowl of half-eaten pasta. "Steve'd know what to do."</p><p>"Well Steve's not here, is he?"</p><p>There was a short pause and then Bucky muttered an apology and sank down on the couch dejectedly. Sam took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine."</p><p>Bucky looked up. "You'll help me work it out?"</p><p>"Yup," Sam said through a mouthful of dinner. "But I have a feeling I'm gonna regret it."</p><p>*****<br/>
Skye knew what she had to do.</p><p>She spent most of the day researching Bucky and found out that he'd joined the Avengers about six years ago, and had been Captain America's best friend. He'd been dusted in the snap, like Skye, and had come back when the avengers had worked out a way to bring them back. How had she missed it? </p><p>Bucky, however, was researching his own records. In no way was she there, never.</p><p>Skye loved him. She always had. And somehow it made it harder knowing she was out there somewhere then it was facing the ugly truth; that he couldn't remember her. Not. At. All.</p><p>Sam was at his side, going through old newspaper articles. She cropped up; 'ghost soldier ravages city, apologises' 'ghost soldier seen on rooftop' but never linked to him, Bucky Barnes. He knew that he was lucky she wasn't public, because it would give him more explaining to do, but he wished HYDRA hadn't been so careful about keeping their identities secret.</p><p>Bucky accessed the AI assistant that was under all the previous Avengers' control since Tony died, FRIDAY, and sent a message to Skye, hoping it would reach her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****<br/>
Skye settled on the hard wooden bench of the outdoor table uncomfortably. The evening was warm and hazy, golden light streaming from the cafe's large glass windows. A low hum of chatter surrounded her, swelling and receding like the waves of the ocean. </p><p>Two men approached, walking down the sidewalk casually. Bucky wore his usual outfit but Sam was in a shirt and jeans, his hands stuffed unconcernedly in his pockets. They sat down opposite Skye and Sam shook her hand.</p><p>Skye was a twenty-five-year-old redhead with green eyes and a smatter of freckles across her cheeks, wearing a green tank top and light trousers. She slid two menus across the table to the men silently.</p><p>"So I guess we're her to, uh, talk about some stuff..." Sam began, a grin on his face. "Maybe you should do the talking, Buck?"</p><p>Bucky nodded and rested his metal arm on the table, looking carefully at Skye. "I should first tell you that I haven't exactly been hanging out with Sam all this time. Steve... Captain America saved me from HYDRA, and I joined him fight Thanos only a year ago. Sam did too."</p><p>"We're de Avengers!" joked Sam.</p><p>"So you do not remember anything?" Skye asked, horrified. "You were basically born a year ago?"</p><p>"No, I remember." Bucky nodded. "But not much." He stared over Skye's shoulder, deep in thought. "Maybe if you reminded me...?"</p><p>Skye nodded and sighed, sick of the secrets. "Fine, but it's embarrassing. You don't remember anything?"</p><p>He shook his head silently and Skye began speaking. </p><p> </p><p>A snow-covered cliff base, freezing ice pelting my skin and freezing my bones. I stumbled through the snow, lost and dazed, having fallen off the freight train that had been attacked by agents an hour ago. I had stumbled my way into a forest of looming pine trees, white snow thick and high on my legs and hips. I noticed something red, shining in the snow, and moved quicker, realising it was blood.</p><p>The blood trail lead to a dark patch of snow. Through the sleet I could make out a man, lying face down in the snow, covered in blood. One arm was lying a few feet away from him. I almost threw up but instead leant down and grabbed his good arm, dragging him behind me through the snow. Something moved beyond the trees and I almost ran toward it.</p><p>The next hour was a blur; uniformed agents in dark glasses and suits, some with guns, some with monocles, all with thick accents. A bumpy ride to somewhere warm, a white room, where I was detained; a drug being put into me, burning, spreading through my body like lava, as beside me, the man shook with cold.</p><p>The two soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy Shit!" Sam said, leaning back in his chair, horrified. Skye turned her face away to hide her tears. That was the worst day of her life.</p><p>Bucky remained silent, brooding. The waitress hurried up and chirped "How may I help you tonight?" and promptly hurried off at Bucky's look of annoyance. </p><p>"So you're the one who saved me."</p><p>Skye looked at him; he looked troubled. She nodded, once.</p><p>"Please tell me more."</p><p>"It's hard for me!" Skye said angrily, pressing her fingers to her temples. Bucky nodded quietly. She eventually started to speak again. "When they gave you the metal arm and the winter soldier serum was ready, we trained together. You were against it but the most useful because you trained in the army. They wiped you a day later."</p><p>Bucky took a deep breath opposite Skye.</p><p>"When you woke, I was the only person you remembered. We worked together for a long time. Friends, and in an alliance against HYDRA. It was incredible.... until they found out." Skye's voice shook. You were wiped as punishment to me, and then they tried to kill me. They failed. They'd created something far too strong... a summer soldier."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Memories<br/>Of a stolen place<br/>Caught in the silence<br/>An echo lost in space</p><p>-Waves by Dean Lewis</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>His lips turned upwards in the ghost of a smile as we crouched behind the bunker, awaiting orders. As I went to move off, he grabbed my hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you agree with this?" he asked quietly. I paused and looked into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and smiled a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," I whispered and tore my hand from his grasp. I raced off, my footsteps light in the sun, leaving him behind, hoping to god I could trust him. There was a yell from behind me as a bullet caught Bucky in the shoulder and his metal arm failed to block it. I directed healing sunlight in his direction, but it did the opposite; burning his skin. There were yells from the agents training us as two heavy metal clamps caught my wrists, dragging me away from him, horrified at what I'd done. Someone yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't mix summer with winter! You can't touch each other!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Skye...?" Bucky's weak voice called from behind me. The agents placed a heavy hand over my mouth and I was powerless to resist as I was locked in the van. A drug began pumping through my veins and I fell instantly asleep.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Skye watched the stars from her bedside window sadly. She'd once watched them with Bucky, when they snuck out of the base and sat under a tree in the snow, arms around each other, her head on his shoulder. Skye remembered that night because it was the night they'd first kissed. When they locked eyes and the next second were kissing, gently, chaste, and smiled at each other. She'd gone to sleep feeling like everything would be okay. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>What could go wrong?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>*****<br/>
On the other side of town, Bucky's memories were beginning to come back. Only flashes; her eyes, blue, in the light of a thousand stars; her hand in his, secretly stealing kisses behind their commander's back; training with her, her purposely letting him win, and something... something else...</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bucky sighed with frustration as the memory, as quick as it had come, slid away again, and Sam opened the door to the balcony and walked out. He sat silently beside Bucky, an arm around his shoulder.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Sam," Bucky said in frustration. "I can't remember... there's something important I'm missing, and I can't remember!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sam looked at him, gave a half-nod. "It'll come when it's ready, Buck. You'll get there."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Thanks."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Both pairs of eyes turned to the sky, and then noticed a disturbance in the city below them; a small explosion, about twenty blocks away. Sam disappeared inside and Bucky jumped onto the balcony rail, his hands shading his eyes from the bright mushroom cloud over the city, as a small figure dove past the flames. He smiled to himself before jumping to the ground, taking off running toward her.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fighting with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my fight song<br/>Take back my life song<br/>Prove I'm alright song<br/>My power's turned on</p><p>-Fight Song by Rachel Platten</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye dove from the balcony window, plummeting thirty levels and landing lightly on her feet, looking around. A charred crater where a shop used to be. Someone crying.</p><p>The little girl moved through the rubble, sandals smoking from the hot ground, searching for the source of the crying. Her golden curls were dusty with ash from the bomb. Someone ran out in front of her, gun levelled, bullets already firing, but they crumpled into hot metal blobs. </p><p>"Skye!"</p><p>She ignored the voice, wading deeper into the rubble until she found the source of the crying. A woman, hunched over the body of a man, clearly dead. Her body grew to her adult form and she picked up the woman easily, throwing her over her shoulder. The man she left behind.</p><p>There were cries behind her and she whirled around to see a group of men with guns, running full-pelt toward her, but something swooped in from behind and knocked them over like skittles. Sam, his wings outspread, circled around and went in for another one, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off his wings. Skye spotted Bucky behind her, gun in hand, in full combat mode. They shared a look before whirling into the fight, the two gangs were kept apart until they discovered the source of the bomb.</p><p>Bucky was a good fighter, a little less robotic than he had been when he was basically a mindless soldier, a little more aware of his survival. It was familiar yet nostalgic at the same time. Skye almost got beheaded, her mind out of the fight, and quickly dismissed her daydreaming until after, preferring not to die now. </p><p>The fight was over quickly, the two gangs either unconscious or trapped under various heavy items. Bucky had fought with his fists and gun, whereas Skye had fought with the sun shafts and melted their weapons, then let the metal cool around their bodies, trapping them. She collapsed onto a bit of an old bench, breathing heavily. She'd used far more power than she should have, and she knew it was because of his presence.</p><p>"Are you alright, ma'am?" Bucky asked uncertainly, heading over toward Skye. Sam alighted on the ground and the wings retracted, his goggles snapping up and revealing a sweat-soaked shirt. Skye smiled tiredly at Bucky.</p><p>"I'm fine, and please call me Skye. I remember you if you don't." Skye replied quietly. Bucky nodded and took a seat beside her, looking thoughtfully at the mess surrounding them.</p><p>"You know," Bucky said hesitantly. "There's something familiar about all this, isn't there?"</p><p>Skye shrugged. "We fought plenty together."</p><p>"No, something else," Bucky said, looking and sounding confused. "I feel as if we fought two rival gangs before, somewhere. Maybe..." but he was cut off by Sam's yell.</p><p>"You two, we gotta get outta here, right now! C'mon!"</p><p>Skye and Bucky raced up to him atop a pile of rubbish and peered into the distance. SHIELD/HYDRA agents were getting out of black vans on either side of them. Sam grabbed Skye and Bucky, one in each arm, and flew noiselessly up into the ashy grey sky, the metal wings beating slowly, the agents left without a notion of where the heroes had gone.</p><p>*****<br/>When Skye moved a little away from Sam, she immediately felt uncomfortable. They'd flown to Bucky and Sam's hotel room, messy with various shirts and bowls and a sink piled high with dirty dishes. She stood awkwardly in the doorway, unsure about being here. Sam waved her over to the couch and he stripped off his sweaty t-shirt, towelling himself off with a wet handtowel. Bucky had a little more modesty, getting changed in the bathroom and coming out in a clean change of leather armour. </p><p>"Do you want some chips?" asked Sam, opening a bag of chips. "If you... eat that sort of thing."</p><p>"She's human, Sam," said Bucky with a smile. He sat down on the couch. Skye let her eyes wander over him again, as he helped himself to chips.</p><p>"You fight differently," she said eventually, breaking the silence. In response to Bucky's confused look, she added, "Different to when you worked with me. You're more... aware. Like you value your life above anything else."</p><p>"I... guess?" Bucky replied, unsure. His eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion. "I was a mindless soldier who didn't know he was indisposable. I've changed."</p><p>"You used to value my life above yours."</p><p>It came out accidentally; mortified, Skye clapped a hand over her mouth. Bucky tensed a little and Sam awkwardly stopped crunching a chip in the sudden silence.</p><p>"I remember." </p><p>Skye turned to Bucky, her face scarlet with mortification, and realised he was clenching his fists. "All of it, after you told me."</p><p>"All of it?" asked Skye, her tone hinting at a hidden meaning. Bucky's brown eyes met the blue; he nodded, once. Skye exhaled and her head dropped back onto the back of the couch, covering her face with a hand. Sam quietly exited the room, muttering an inaudible excuse. There was a short silence as Bucky looked at her, then down at his feet. </p><p>"Skye- I never wanted to- to make you uncomfortable about this," he said finally. Skye removed her hand from her eyes and looked at him. "It's not as if I wanted to leave you, after... But I barely know you. We were two desperate strangers, really."</p><p>"That's not true," whispered Skye, tears welling in her eyes. "I knew you. When you were James, not Bucky."</p><p>Another silence. Bucky stood and strode to the window keeping his back facing Skye. She moved over to the window, laid a hand on his metal arm.</p><p>"I know this is odd for you," she said. "But trust me, I knew you. I don't know if I do now." </p><p>Bucky inclined his head and Skye opened the balcony door, gave him one last look of sadness, and dove off into the air. When Bucky leant over the balcony, she had gone.</p><p>"You lost her?" Sam asked in frustration. "Bucky! You have a good-looking lady and you keep scaring her off! Even I'm not that terrible at flirting."</p><p>Bucky hit Sam playfully and the two walked back inside. Skye, meanwhile, collapsed face-first into her bed and sobbed her heart out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Agent Johnson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And when you go I will remember<br/>I must remember to say<br/>I never really loved you anyway<br/>No I didn't love you anyway<br/>-I Never Loved You Anyway by The Corrs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye woke up with the distinct feeling that something was wrong.</p><p>Very, very wrong.</p><p>The room was pitch black and stuffy, the air cold and smelled sterile. Skye tried to move her hands and feet and found them bound together. A light switched on.</p><p>"Soldier Summer." said a cold voice.</p><p>Skye cursed at the sound, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. A black-armoured man stared down at her, lying on the floor, her hands and legs bound, utterly helpless. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her into a sitting position against the wall.</p><p>"You ran from us," he growled, his face inches from hers. "From me."</p><p>"I never loved you," Skye gasped out, her throat constricted under his harsh contact. "You decided that I must."</p><p>He released her throat and strode back to the doorway, letting her slump to the floor. He paused just before he locked the door and called out. "This time we will not hesitate to wipe you."</p><p>Skye's face paled as she groaned. She clenched her hands, melting the metal, ignoring the burning pain on her skin. Once her wrists were free she wiped off the metal, leaving faint burn marks on the pale skin.</p><p>She stood and ripped off the cuffs binding her ankles, peering around the room. She searched her clothing and pulled out the tiny radio built into her bra, hesitated for a moment and then typed in five letters. There was a small beep as the message was sent.</p><p>Skye transformed into an older woman, black hair and HYDRA uniform on, and quickly broke out of her cell. </p><p>She strode unhindered down all of one metre before there was a shout and she leapt into the air, avoiding darts built to knock her out, cartwheeling and knocking out agents. The little device beeped within her dress. </p><p>*****<br/>
"Bucky! Bucky? Wake up, c'mon, get up!" </p><p>Bucky woke with a yelp to see Sam standing over him, a small device in his hand. Sam pulled Bucky to his feet and shoved it into his hand. </p><p>"Go, goddammit! She sent a distress call for you!" </p><p>Bucky leapt into action, throwing on clothes and Sam hurried into his wing suit. Bucky stopped him.</p><p> "You shouldn't come." "I- what?" Bucky sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples. </p><p>"Sam, with all due respect, you're not strong enough against HYDRA. I know what they're like, and you... you shouldn't come." </p><p>Sam shook his head, but Bucky ripped the wing suit from his grasp. Sam shoved Bucky away from it, looking angry now. </p><p>"Sam, I'm sorry, but this is my job now." </p><p>Sam slumped, giving way. "If you die... That's on you." </p><p>Bucky nodded and Sam smiled a little. Then, taking the device from Sam's fingers, he ran and dove from the balcony, hitting the ground running. He followed the beeping of the distress signal as fast as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Run run lost boy<br/>run far away<br/>far from all the<br/>insanity<br/>-Lost Boy by Ruth B</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye was in full-fledged fighting mode when they called in Johnson. He entered, ruthlessly throwing punches designed to injure but not kill, throwing daggers in every which way, but his words hurt the most.</p><p>"Traitor."</p><p>"Cheater."</p><p>"Worthless."</p><p>"Failure."</p><p>Skye felt tears run down her face and she screamed in frustration, trying to beat him, no sunlight anywhere near to help her fight. She kicked out and Johnson grabbed her foot, twisted it hard and flung her to the ground. There was a snapping sound and Skye screamed in pain. From her vulnerable position on the floor, she managed to get him between his legs with her uninjured foot and he gave a groan of pain but recovered quickly.</p><p>The other agents were hauling her to her feet; she struggled helplessly. She felt a cold metal knife slide into the skin of her waist and she screamed even more, blood covering her abdomen. </p><p>The group of agents scattered.</p><p>In the middle stood Bucky, a gun in one hand, his metal arm readied for attack. The agents exchanged murmurs, evidently concerned. Bucky was far more powerful than Skye underground. He paused a moment, and then whirled into action.</p><p>Shooting, punching, kicking, leaping, sliding across the floor, knocking heads together, elbowing, Bucky fought, no scruples about injuring the agents. Skye crawled backwards away from the fighting, only to fall across the legs of Agent Johnson. Grabbing her by the neck, he crushed her against the wall and held up a dagger, lovingly fingering the handle. Skye yelped as he pressed it against her neck.</p><p>"This is how I felt," he whispered, drawing the blade across her skin. "When I realised you had run away with <em>him<em>." The blade pushed deeper. Skye yelled out.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Bucky!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bucky looked over in horror, and the momentary distraction gave the HYDRA agents a chance to strike at him, whipping his head back. He growled in frustration and spun, bullets annihilating an entire circle of agents to get to Skye. He ripped agent Johnson off of her and punched the man in the face, only to be dragged backwards away from Skye. He went back to fighting.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>In a matter of minutes Bucky was standing in the centre of an entire squadron of unconscious agents, breathing heavily. Skye struggled to sit up an he offered her a hand. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She got to her feet and almost collapsed from her broken ankle, falling onto Bucky, who caught her. He silently pulled her arm over his shoulder and helped her limp the rest of the way out of the base, no words exchanged.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>*****<br/>When Skye woke up she saw Bucky's face, and then Sam's. Everything was blurry and painful. She was under soft sheets, her head resting on a pillow, when she properly came to and looked around.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was Bucky, sitting beside her bed, holding a cup of coffee, asleep. The cup tipped a little in his relaxed hand and he steadied it, waking up in the meantime.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The room smelled of Bucky- a mixture of aftershave and leather. Skye's hair was spread across the pillow, dark brown, and her eyes were a faded blue. Bucky noticed that she was awake and gave a gentle smile, hardly there.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Skye opened her mouth and realised her throat was dry. Bucky noticed immediately, his brown eyes scrutinising her body language as he reached for a glass of water and helped her drink, cupping her hands around the glass to hold it steady. After a few sips Skye lowered it and spoke in a husky voice.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Thank you." she croaked, looking earnestly into Bucky's eyes. "I did nothing to deserve your loyalty."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bucky hesitated before taking the hand resting on top of the covers. Skye looked down at it as if surprised at his gesture, and then back at his face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No," Bucky said, and laughed a little. "I remember what you did for me. You saved my life. I don't trade lives, but I like to repay them."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Skye squeezed his hand a little in gratitude, noticing the rough callouses on his palm, the scars of his life as a soldier. Her free hand came up to touch her neck and she flinched, feeling the tender skin throb at her touch. There was a bandage tied firmly over the cut.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Is it sore? Let me have a look." Bucky leaned forward and lifted up the edge of the bandage with gentle fingers, the cold metal soothing on her hot skin. Skye noticed how close his face was.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As Bucky let go of the bandage, his eyes met hers and he found himself unable to tear his eyes away. One of her hands came up to touch his cheek, her thumb moving in circles over his jaw, as the blue eyes stared straight into the soft brown ones. She felt the slight prickly sensation of his shaved facial hair and studied the curve of his cheekbone wonderingly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Their faces were close together, their eyes flicking from lips to eyes and back. Skye leaned in.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hey do you guys want some..." Sam faltered, seeing their position. Bucky and Skye jerked backward, both blushing furiously. "...Breakfast?" asked Sam, starting to grin. Bucky stood quickly and brushed past him. Sam chuckled, winked at Skye and left the room too.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Skye groaned and fell back on the bed, her heart racing. It was so familiar, this feeling she felt for him. The way her heart began to beat faster when she saw him. How she blushed when she heard his name. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And yet she hardly knew him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love the feedback! Thanks for the kudos and comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>